


"One More Chance"

by Kcolrehssemloh



Category: Benedict Cumbetbatch
Genre: F/M, cumberfluff, cumbersmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:19:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1389160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcolrehssemloh/pseuds/Kcolrehssemloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feeling as if she is an afterthought to Benedict's career Autumn leaves but will Benedict win her back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	"One More Chance"

Can you write a Benedict one shot please? :) girl has a name Autumn. it is possible to want a fight (then they are coming together again) and romance in it?  
_________________________________

"Benedict, I don't feel you are making our relationship a priority. You are always gone and when you are here you study or read your lines and I know it's your job and very important to you but I should be too." Autumn said over the phone to Benedict, he was gone yet again and she was getting fed up with the lack of attention. 

"You are important and I won't always be this busy. I'll make time." Ben said.

"I need time Ben, please." Autumn begged.

"When I get home I will have time to spend with you. I'll see you next week." Ben said and hung up.

One week later when Benedict came home Autumn was there to greet him and welcome him home.

"So happy to have you home." She cheered.

"Happy to be home and be with you." Ben smiled. "Oh, my phone is ringing hold on..." Ben said and walked to the other room. He returned ten minutes later with a happy face.

"Who was that?" Autumn asked curiously.

"My agent, I've got to go to New York in three days." Ben sighed.

"You said you were making time for us..." Autumn huffed.

"Well they want me to make an appearance at a show for a few performances. I have to go study my lines. Love you." Ben kissed her head and walked to his office. 

"That's it, I've had enough of this. I'm leaving you Benedict." She growled as she went upstairs to pack her clothes that she keep at his place.

"Autumn...wait. I'm sorry. I can make time!" Ben followed her up the stairs and tried to keep her from packing.

"Move!" She protested and tried to push him out of the way but he was too strong. 

"Please give me one more chance." He pleaded.

"Move. I'm done, I've given everything up for you. I left family and moved to be closer to you. I've given you so many chances, this was the last one. No more excuses... Goodbye Benedict." Autumn teared up and forced her way by him.

"Autumn please!!" He called from the top of the stairs as she slammed the door.  
************  
"Autumn, please answer your phone. I'm sorry. I made stupid mistakes and I miss you. Please call me." Benedict called her everyday for a week with no answer, it was going on two weeks now. 

"Autumn please... I've given up some of my engagements and I have made more time for you." He left another message. He checked her flat but she didn't answer so he went to her work and waited for her to leave so she'd have to talk to him.

Autumn walked out of work and saw Benedict standing by a lamp post waiting for her.

"No..." She threw her arms up.

"Please just wait, let me talk." He grabbed her arm and pulled it to him.

"Let me go."

"Just listen please. I've been a fool and I miss you so much. I cleared my schedule for the whole month, please give me another chance." Autumn could see that he truly meant what he said. 

"I need more time for us. If it fails to show this time, we are over for good." Autumn warned him.

"It's all I need. I promise things will be different. When I'm home I will make more time for you and I. Please come to dinner tonight with me." 

"Okay one more chance." Autumn eyed him.

Benedict took Autumn to a nice restaurant near his place called the Garden Gate. The waiter brought a nice wine to the table and Benedict poured two glasses.

"Autumn, thank you for giving me another chance. I love you and I promise it will be different this time." Ben raised his glass and she meet it with a clink of the two glasses together.

"You really cleared out your schedule for a month for me?" Autumn questioned.

"Yes, here is my calendar...scroll through it and take a look." Ben handed her his phone. Autumn found nothing on his calendar for the month and smiled.

"You really want to make this work don't you." Autumn handed the phone back to Benedict.

"Of course I do, Autumn you are my life. I'm lost without you, I love you so much and you mean the world to me. I screwed up one time to many and I never want to make that mistake again." Ben reached for her hand and kissed it.

"I love you too Ben and you mean the world to me too, that's why it hurt me so bad to see you not making an effort in our relationship." 

"I missed you so much, I don't want to ever have you away from me again." Ben leaned across the table and kissed Autumn sweetly.

"I missed you too to be honest." She smiled as Ben took his seat again.

"I know..." Ben smirked making Autumn laugh. 

After dinner Ben took Autumn back to his place and they sat on the sofa together and cuddled. 

"I'm so cold." Autumn shivered.

"Let me make a fire." Ben got up and put some logs in the fireplace and lit it, stoking it to get it going. Once it was going good he put the screen back in front of it and grabbed a fleece blanket that was on the back of a chair. Sitting back down beside Autumn he covered the two of them up with the blanket and put his arm around her, pulling her closer to him. The couple got nice and warm shortly after.   
Suddenly Ben could feel Autumn slip her hand up his thigh slowly getting closer and closer to his hardening length. Her fingers danced over the fabric that kept his erection pinned to his stomach. 

Ben shuttered as Autumn started to stroke him, she pulled her hand away just then and turned to sit in his lap facing him. Ben slid his strong hands up her legs and under her skirt to her waist. Autumn started grinding on him, the feeling pulsing throughout their bodies from the gentle movement drove them both mad. Ben reached down and unzipped his trousers and unbuttoned them pulling his cock free. He hiked Autumn's skirt higher till it sat over her belly and breast. He pulled her panties to the side and guided himself into her dripping cunt. Autumn cried out in both pain and pleasure as she stilled, taking him in and adjusting to his thick cock. Ben grabbed her waist and she started doing her little dance again, Autumn threw her head back and Benedict kissed her bare neck taking the opportunity to suck and nibble at all the right spots. 

"Ben..." She moaned and rode him harder and faster. Ben slipped his finger down to her moist swollen clit and rubbed.

"Fuck!" Autumn arched her back and came undone, it was the final push that Benedict needed and he released himself in her.

"Gooodddd." He grunted as he came hard. Autumn's orgasm came to a crashing stop and she collapsed to his chest, both of them heaving and gasping for breath. 

"That was...wow." Autumn said breathlessly. Ben chuckled and nodded before kissing her and looking into her eyes.

"I love you." He said.


End file.
